The Double Date
by Chaki Chaki 3
Summary: Hinata meets a guy. He seems nice. Somehow, Tenten and Neji are there to have a double date! What's this guy like? Enough to make Neji and Tenten break up! Pairings: NEJITEN NARUHINA
1. Asked Out?

**Hey guys! I don't have much to say here, other than a new story...**

**Okay. I'm planning this story to be about... 3-5 chapters about.**

**Mhmm. Yup**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Or Tenten, Neji, or Hinata. **

**But the OC is mine.  
**

* * *

"Tenten-san!" Hinata Hyuga ran to her older friend. She was wearing her normal kunoichi get-up, all wrinkled and dirty from training. She ran to the left side of Tenten, huffing for breath

Tenten gasped in surprise. "Hello Hinata-chan! Umm… are you okay?"

She observed Hinata. Despite her hyperventilation, she was sweating from the sides of her head, and her eyes had a sense of fear.

"Hinata! What's the matter? You look like you saw a spirit," Tenten walked her to a nearby bench. They sat for a while, and she carefully thought of the reason why Hinata looked so scared.

"Aha!" she said aloud. "Neji was bullying you again, wasn't he? I can get him if you want!"

The weapons mistress beamed smugly. She loved to tease her partner, who happened to also be her boyfriend. For the long years she had known the Hyuga, she loved poking fun at his stoic nature. At times during their training while they were sparring partners, she kept a serious face with him, but whenever she was out of her kunoichi uniform, she insisted on having dates with him. Neji was practically her best friend. It was him who actually confessed his love for her.

"Uh, no Tenten-san! That's not it!" Hinata managed to say. "It's… a girl thing."

Tenten looked at her confused. It was a girl thing? Those were the kinds of things she wasn't comfortable talking about considering her personality wasn't like other girls. She sat down. "Why don't you go talk to Sakura or Ino about this?"

Hinata nibbled on her thumb. "If I told Sakura-san… she would probably over-do it if she helps me with my situation… and Ino…. I can't tell her."

Tenten thought more on what the problem was. "Is it your time of the month?"

The Hyuga girl blushed. "No! I mean, that's not it."

"Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaan~" Tenten whined. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Please tell me! I'll try to help you!"

Hinata gulped. "I was… asked out on a date," she quickly stated. She pulled her hand away from Tenten and covered her face.

Tenten eyes widened. "…Awwwwwwww," she chimed. "That's so cute! You should accept it! Wait, scratch what I just said. What kind of guy is he? He's not the type that would hurt you, right?" she 'Aw-ed' again. "Hold on, why exactly do you need my assistance? You should say yes if he's the right guy for you. Is he handsome? Why Hinata? Did you give him an answer yet?"

Hinata shook her head no. "I can't accept him! I-" she stopped herself. She was about to confess, her unspoken love for Naruto to Tenten, which was something she didn't want to say. "Uh, he's an older guy. About eighteen. A Jonin. I saw him at the bakery while I was buying some sweets for my Kurenai-sensei."

Tenten didn't see any sweets anywhere near Hinata. All the drama had probably made her forget the sweets.

"I was admiring the cinnamon rolls display, and he started a conversation to me."

"Really? What did he say?"

She thought for a second. "We talked about the pastries that were displayed. I can only remember he said, 'You're a cute girl. Why not go on a date with me? I'm sure I'll treat you nicely.'"

"Awwwwwwwwwwww," Tenten exclaimed again.

Hinata covered her face again. "He gave me his name. It was Tsukimi Sho. I told him I'll give him an answer, but I was in a hurry. He told me he was going to the library afterwards. I don't know what to do! I shouldn't accept," she thought of Naruto. "I don't want to be alone with a boy I barely know!"

The older kunoichi patted her on the back. "That's sweet. That guy has guts to ask out a beautiful girl like you!"

Hinata moaned. "Tenten-san, please help me. You have Neji-nii-san as your boyfriend."

Tenten shook her head. "I don't see what's so hard about saying 'yes' Hinata-chan. Oh!" she blurted. "We'll have a double date!"

"…Huh?" Hinata cocked her head to the side.

"Me and Neji, you and your Sho, we'll go on a double date!" she smiled at her idea. "That way, you won't have to be alone. You must be glad you came to me. Sakura and Ino don't have boyfriends, do they? They wouldn't be able to help you like this!"

"That's a good idea Tenten-san!" the blue-headed girl beamed too. It turned to a frown. "Do you think Neji-nii-san will be okay with it? I don't think you should consult this without his approval."

The bunned kunoichi crossed her arms. "True, true. I'll make him say yes. It's a date anyway. You just go to the library, and find your future man, and tell him to have dinner with us at the dango shop!"

"I-if you insist Tenten-san."

Tenten quickly headed for the Hyuga compound. She couldn't help smiling to herself. This was the best idea she ever had She thought of the possibilities that would happen if the guy actually became Hinata's boyfriend. She even said he was a jonin. They would all be able to train together and go on more dates.

She waited at the door. "Hyuga Neji!" she called. "Nejjjiiiiiii~! Please come out!"

Immediately, the door slid open.

"Neji! I have something REALLY important to tell you! Involving Hinata-chan," she said.

"What?" Neji squinted at her. His vague expression gave her a warm feeling.

"I'll love you forever if you do this small favor for me!" she extended 'forever.'

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me. But seriously. I need a favor," she grabbed his arm and they began to walk towards the town.

Neji peered over his shoulder to see his girlfriend smiling for no reason. "Why are you see giddy?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Don't you listen boy?" she hooked arms with him. "Something happened to Hinata-chan!"

He raised an eyebrow. "What? Is Hinata-sama hurt?"

"Neji, don't be stupid!"

'What was stupid about that question? She could be hurt,' he thought. 'I guess not.'

His sparring partner started to skip. "It's something you will just 'aw' about! Hinata-chan…," she gave a dramatic pause. "was asked on a date!"

'_Did Naruto finally realize her love for him?_'

"By a cute boy!"

'_Nope._'

"Well, I don't know what he looks like, but he sounds romantic and generous. He's also a jonin, I've heard! Not only that, he seems open about his feelings. Hinata-chan talked to me about it for a long time. She didn't know what to do, so she asked me what to do, considering you were my boyfriend and all, and Sakura and Ino don't have one obviously. But still!"

Neji stopped. "Why are you telling me this?"

The corners of Tenten's mouth grinned to her ears. "Even more exciting news…" another dramatic pause. "We're going on a double date with them!"

"Hn."

"Neji! Please. I know I'm not this type of girl ho obsesses over dates and looking nice, but this is for Hinata-chaaaaaaan!"

"I don't want to do it," he confirmed. He crossed his arms in an annoyed manner and turned the other way from her. Either way, he already knew Hinata would only fall in love with Naruto, and that's it.

"Tonight. Hinata-chan is choosing the restaurant. Please come Neji! I'll even wear my hair down."

He turned to her. He knew how much Tenten hated wearing her hair on her neck. That's why she always wore her signature bun style, and not a braids or ponytails. She had told him they were a bother to comb. Even though she wore her usual hairstyle, she still had long hair. He knew well that her mom always wanted a girl with beautiful hair before she died.

If Tenten was willing to risk it, then she probably really wanted to help Hinata.

"Fine. But It's a date for us, okay? Not a way for Hinata-sama to get a new boyfriend."

"Really Neji? Really? Oh my goodness! Thankfully Hinata-chan told the guy yes!"

"Wait. How old is the guy?"

Tenten put her right finger to her chin to gesture a way Neji thought was rather cute while she was thinking. "Ummm… eighteen?"

The boy was older than him. "Hn."

"Thank you so much Neji! I promise, I'll even help you create a new jutsu next week! Ahh! Hinata is going to be so happy when they get together!" Tenten hugged him tightly and ran straight into the crowd. "Oh, Neji. Please be on your best behavior. This is for Hinata, and us. Dress nice!" She was gone.

* * *

**Mmmm...nothing to say. .**

**~Chaki**


	2. Holding it All In

**HI GUYS~**

**The last chapter was pretty rusty, but considering I had come up with this chapter so soon, I decided to post it. I found a ton of errors in the last chapter, so I'll make it better!**

**Thanks DarkAnonymous324 for my being my first reviewer!  
**

**Please R&R!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

For fifteen minutes, Neji, Tenten and Hinata had been waiting in front at the bench where the two girls had discussed earlier that day. Silence was among the three, other than a small boy trying to talk to Neji about his mysterious eyes. Once the boy left, twenty-five minutes passed.

"Um, I-I-I don't know where Tsukimi-san could be," Hinata broke that ice. She grew red in the face, feeling guilty that she had to make her friends wait.

"It's okay Hinata-chan," Tenten assured her.

The Hyuga girl stood up. "I'll find him. Please excuse me," she said as she dissolved into the busy crowd. There was an even more disturbing silence between Neji and Tenten.

"What kind of man makes a lady wait? He must have no manners" Neji grumbled.

"I'm sure the Hinata-chan wasn't clear on the directions. You know how nervous she gets," Tenten took her hands and parted her long, chocolate-colored hair to sides of her neck.

'_She's getting annoyed by her hair_,' Neji observed. It wasn't often he saw his girlfriend with her hair down. She did look cute though. Her bangs were brought a little to the side. He couldn't see her head completely because she was wearing a white baret on her head. Although she wasn't wearing makeup, he could see her skin was beautifully smooth and clear. She didn't look as if she was going on a dinner date though. She was in a midnight blue coat, grey shorts with black leggings under them, . On the other hand, Hinata wore a light purplish-blue sundress and lacy-black heels. As for Neji, he simply put on a white t-shirt with a black blazer, his best black pants.

"Hn. Would you have gone along on their date even if I wasn't going?"

Tenten scoffed. "Of course not! I'm certainly not that nosy like Ino." She turned to him. "You're not thinking of leaving, are you?

The prodigy smiled a little. Truely, he didn't want to be on the date with this "Sho" guy, but it was a still a date with Tenten. The two conversed happily along with eachother, talking about missions, jutsus, and other various ninja related things. Tenten talked immensely takled about her weapons and how she saw a beautiful sword the other day while she was at the shopping district.

"I'm back," Hinata called.

The sparring couple turned to stare at who this guy would look like. He was handsome indeed. He had short black hair that stood up quite nicely with gel. He wore a simple blue polo shirt, black sweat pants that that practically covered his feet, and slippers.

"Heya! My name is Tsukimi Sho. Nice to meet you!" he grinned bluntly at the two. (1)

Tenten stood up and grabbed Neji and dragged him over to Hinata and Sho.

"Hello! I'm Hinata-chan's friend, Tenten," she said. "This is Neji, my boy-"

"Woah!" Sho interrupted her. "Your hair is awesome!" he directed to Neji. "How long did it take you to grow it out? Wait, _why_ did you grow it out? You sort of look like a girl that way!"

Tenten shot a look at the boy. He was ill-mannered. She could see Neji holding in his anger. Since he was THE Hyuga Neji, he held a stoic expression. She heard a 'Hn." Come from him.

"Uhh, Tsukimi-san," Hinata grabbed his arm, showing him to be quiet. "Please don't make Neji-nii-san mad."

"Neji, eh? That means whirl! My name means wind. Similar!"

"Not at all," the white-eyed boy statted sternly.

"I'm going to call you Neji-kun, okay? So let's get along."

Tenten's mouth dropped into a small O shape. Did he NOT know Hyuga Neji? He was surely disrespectful. Did she ruin things for Hinata? She made a slight look at Neji. His head was cocked a little forward, his eyebrows were scrunched into a V. She turned to Hinata. She looked horrified to. The timid girl quickly pulled Sho to the direction of the restaurant.

"Who the hell does that guy think he is? He's stupid, and he didn't even apologize for being late," Neji said in an angry tone.

"I dunno Neji. Your hair is pretty long," Tenten joked. "Longer than mine! No matter how much I condition it, it'll never be as smooth as yours!" She sighed. "I'm sorry Neji."

Neji turned into a confused face. "Why?"

"I sort of dragged you into this."

"Sort of? You forced me into this."

"Shut up!" she punched his muscular arm playfully. "Let's just deal with him for the rest of the night, okay? Or we could just leave! Let's do that."

Neji shook his head and started walking the way Sho and Hinata did.

* * *

"We reserved out table!" Sho said. "Twenty minute wait!" Hinata and Sho had met them as they were walking.

"We have to wait twenty minutes till our table is ready? Ugh, we just waited thirty minutes," Tenten mumbled the last part.

"We could go to the plaza, and play the games they have there!" Sho blurted out. Without consulting the others, he quickly pulled Hinata into the crowd.

Neji and Tenten followed them without a word of complaint. They finally caught up to them in front of two claw machines.

"I'm the king of these!" Sho confidently said. He pulled a coin out of his pocket and slipped it into the coin slot. He grabbed hold of the joystick and motioned front and side, and the claw moved in the same direction. The other three intently watched, suggesting their minds that he wouldn't be able to get one, since they claw machines were troublesome.

The claw stopped right on top of a cute dog-like plush doll. He clicked the red button and the claw lowered and clutched the toy with its teeth.

"You got it!" Hinata smiled brightly. Sho placed the toy in her hands. "Thank you Tsukimi-san!"

"I can get more!"

'_Not even a "You welcome_,"' Neji thought.

"Whoa!" Tenten exclaimed. "Another one! You're really good!"

Neji squinted again. "I'll get one for you," he affirmed to Tenten. He got himself ready in front of the claw machine next to the one Hinata and Sho were focusing on. He put in a coin, and began playing. He quickly chose a toy Tenten would appreciate, and laid his eyes on a panda plush nibbling on bamboo. He stopped the claw, and pressed the button. His white eyes were fixed on the claw. It grabbed a hold of the panda.

"You got it!" Tenten jumped up and down excitedly.

It dropped.

"Um, it's okay Neji. Don't be too frustrated. It's only a machine," she tried to soothe him.

"Two in one!" Sho exclaimed and gave a little chibi boy and a fox to Hinata.

That made Neji fill with anger. He turned and proceeded to do the process again.

"Neji, I'll do it."

"Hn," he rejected her offer.

"Geez! Okay," Tenten rolled her eyes. One after another, Sho gained more and more (even the panda), and Neji failed until he didn't have any more change in his pocket.

"Hey, don't sweat it Neji-kun!"

Hinata offered Tenten a plush. "You can have this one," she held out the panda. As Tenten reached for it, Neji whipped it away.

"Neji!" the brunette kunoichi scolded. "You guys, we should go to the restaurant now."

Neji looked relieved since Hinata was picking the the place to eat, he already knew that they were going to a neat and proper restaurant.

* * *

Spicy barbeque. In general, it was a spicy place, and spicy things did not tolerate with Neji's taste buds. When Team Gai along with Naruto went on a mission, they came over the Curry of Life, resulting in him passing out.

He stared into the barbeque. His plate was empty, while Hinata, Sho, and Tenten's were completely full.

"Oi, Neji-kun. Don't you eat this type food?"

"Hn." He cringed at the honorific he used.

Sho grabbed a piece of barbeque with his chopsticks and held it in front of Neji's face. It was steaming and there were red spices in there as if it was decorated like confetti.

"Hn," he grumbled again.

"Gee Tenten. Think about it. How can you date such a guy who can't handle these type of essential food? Could you even trust him with your life?"

"What did you say?" Neji's eyes narrowed.

Tenten chuckled nervously. "Hey! The food will be getting cold! Eat it quickly while it's still good!"

"Neji-nii-san, if you chew it slowly, it'll taste savory and very good," Hinata spoke up.

"Ah, Hinata," the guy put his arm around her. "I don't think he can handle it." A challenge.

Neji gathered the barbeque with his chopsticks and shoved it into his mouth and chewed it quickly. Tenten looked in astonishment. She knew well how Neji was with the zesty flavor. She quickly prepared her iced water and held it front of him.

"Neji… are you okay?"

"Yes!" he retorted with his mouth full. "Of course I'm okay."

"Are you really?" Sho said smugly with an entertained look on his face. "I highly doubt you are."

He swallowed. Neji felt a sensation in his throat. It tasted awful. His mouth was on fire, and he felt like fainting, but he couldn't. He fully swallowed the barbeque and gave a sharp, piercing look at Sho. "Watch your mouth. Don't be so ignorant."

Sho threw his head back towards the ceiling and erupted with laughter. "What are you talking about Neji-kun? I'm merely being nice to you. I'm even older than you. I think that I would get some respect considering your personality!" He turned to Tenten. "Are you sure you're with this guy?"

The strong weapons mistress gaped again and nodded.

Hinata twiddled her thumbs. "Tsukimi-san… please, let's continue eating. I don't think Neji-nii-san is in the mood…"

"Ah! That's right! You two are related! It must be such a struggle for you to live with him! Don't worry Hinata-chan, I protect you even more than he could. Dang. You two must be in peril."

Tenten jerked her head "no."

The prodigy instantly stood up from his seat. He was even more furious. He insulted him directly at him. Even though it was called for, Neji wanted to explode. He clenched his fist. He wanted to yell at him, but he couldn't. Not in front public, not in front of Hinata-sama, and certainly not in front of Tenten.

"Neji, he doesn't mean it. He's only joking," Tenten reluctantly pulled his arm.

"I'll just leave," he murmered softly. "I'll be waiting outside."

The remaining people locked their eyes on him as he walked out the door. Awkwardness filled between Hinata and Tenten.

"Geez. Neji-kun is a funny guy, but he has no sense of humor!" Sho shoved another barbeque into his mouth.

* * *

**I like Tenten calling Hinata, Hinata-chan! **

**Poor Neji, being called Neji-kun!**

**(1) Okay. Like I said, Sho means wind. Err... yeah. I don't know. Sho's last name, Tsukimi, means somewhere along the lines of "moon" which would be the opposite of Hyuga, which that means "toward the sun."**

**SPOILER: **

**Did anyone enjoy chapter 515? It was AMAZING. Zombie ninja army and everything! Epic. There's going to be ShikaTema moments, I hope! Which reminds me, Asuma was revived! How intense it'll be if Shikamaru would have to fight him!  
**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Chaki~**


	3. Cold Weather

**Anyone like Glee? It's one of my fandoms (Not so much like Naruto of course!). They shooted their Rocky Horror episode last week, and I keep listening to the song Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me. Despite the scene being awkward, it was a seriously catchy song. So now I'm listening to it.**

**Haha~ Speaking of music, I haven't been so keen on Jpop music lately. I've been consumed with Kpop. Ever since they released the new endings of Naruto Shippuden, I've been listening a little more often.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story! I don't own Naruto!**

**This chapter is a bit crack-ish… and then it goes really angst-y and there's a bit of foul language dropped in there…**

**

* * *

**

For twenty minutes, Neji waited outside with an impassive face. For that time, he thought judged his actions in the restaurant. This guy was practically asking for it. It wasn't like him to stand up like that. Inside, he wanted to blow the Hyuga's Gentle Fist technique at him. He wanted to beat him. Hard. But Sho was a jonin too. It would be even more embarrassing if Neji had lost.

Why had he stood up, anyway? And what was his deal, calling him Neji-kun? The only person who used honorifics on him was the Hyuga clan. The guy was only about a year older than him. The way he said it too, like he was still an Academy student. It made him even more provoked. He even ate the barbeque. He felt like swooning.

Neji also felt ashamed. He probably left Tenten flustered with Hinata and Sho. He didn't blame her for making him come along. True, he still wanted to be with Tenten no matter what.

* * *

The Fountain of Light. The place was most likely the most romantic spot in all of Konoha. In the center, a majestic, marble fountain stood, water jetted through the air to the bowl base. At night, the fountain was lit up, and poles circled around it ignited with fire. Couples often came there and sat at the fountain's ledge. Every now and then, there would be a marriage proposal. It was often teemed with people young to old, whether there were duos or girls waiting to be asked out by a boy.

This was the next destination of the double date.

Neji and Tenten had a considerable good time. Hinata and Sho were somewhere in the area, but the two sparring partners simply sat on the bench and talked about their latest missions. They laughed and giggled at the moments with Lee and Guy, their sensei.

"I truly do love this place," Tenten sighed dreamily. She slouched down a bit and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "We don't come here much though. It's a shame. This place is so beautiful, like a fairytale."

"If we came here all the time, you would get bored of it," Neji joked. "Whenever we're on duty, we see many fantastic sights."

"Mhmm! I agree." She sniffed a little.

Neji looked at her. "You aren't wearing a scarf or gloves. You're going to get sick."

"Neji, it's not that cold. You're not wearing gloves either!"

"Hn," he rolled his eyes. "Put your right hand in your pocket."

The girl looked baffled. "My right? That makes no sense."

She proceeded to do so anyway. Neji grabbed her other hand and held it tight. He tucked both their hands in the pocket of his blazer. He could sense Tenten blushing. He, too, was getting nervous. Even though he was feeling hesitant, it was bothersome to notice girls (including ones of their dates) admirably looking at him.

Sho and Hinata looked like they were having a good time too. They walked circles around the fountain, talking about to each other about themselves. Once they finished another complete round, Sho and Hinata stopped in front of Neji and Tenten.

"Neji-kun, let's buy some tea for the ladies," Sho smiled at him.

The blissful mood Neji had disappeared. He couldn't stand to be alone with him. "Hn."

"Um, no thanks, I'm okay," Tenten spoke up. She let go of Neji's hand and took it out of his pocket.

Sho went ahead and took the stern Hyuga's arm. "Let's go Neji-kun. I know a good place!"

Tenten and Hinata were alone. Hinata sat next Tenten at the bench. First, there was silence, and bursted with giggles.

"Tenten-san. I'm really sorry. For Tsukimi's behavior," Hinata said apologetically.

"Tch," Tenten cocked her head. "I should be sorry for Neji. Actually, I'm sorry for butting in."

"I'm not worried about that," Hinata smiled. "Tsukimi-san really is nice."

"Quit calling him by his last name! You should call him Sho. You guys look like real item. Thankfully Ino and Sakura aren't here."

"Oh no," Hinata blushed. She still had feelings for Naruto. "But normally, I thought think Neji would explode. At the barbeque restaurant. I'm amazed he managed to swallow!"

Tenten chuckled. "Me too! I very much trust him, whether or not we can't eat spicy food!" She recalled Sho's statement. "Hmm. I wonder what's taking so long."

"Hai. Shall we go check? I bet I know where the place is."

Tenten nodded. They both stood up and giggled their way to the tea shop.

* * *

There was a mob of people circled around in front of the tea shop.

"What's going on?" Tenten inquired. Hinata shrugged. They went around the circumference of the crowd until they got a good view.

The both gasped in horror.

"Neji! What on earth are you doing?"

"Tsukimi-san!"

Both were fighting. In fact, they weren't even using ninjutsu. Instead, Sho was on his back on the ground. Neji was straddling him, throwing intense, fierce punches at his face. The long haired Hyuga's teeth were clenched, and his eyebrows were scrunched. Sho moaned. Once he heard the girls call out, he looked at them, and calmly stood up. Hinata rushed to her date's aid.

"What's wrong with you?" Tenten was raging. She looked vicious when she was mad. "Why are you hitting him?"

"It's not like I need a reason to beat this bastered," he said, not looking at her. "He's been the worst this whole night." He turned to his cousin. "Hn."

Hinata anxiously turned her head to him. She was on the ground, and Neji looked so superior with his mad face, she felt so edgy.

"Hinata-sama. If you're going to go out with a guy, at least pick someone better than this guy," he turned and began to saunter away.

"Neji!" Tenten barked again. "Stop! Don't even take a step!"

Neji turned, and looked at her in the eyes. Her beautiful eyes.

"Apologize! To Sho! Right now. If you leave now like coward," she swallowed. "it's over with me."

"Tenten-san!" Hinata gasped.

"Not now Hinata-chan," the weapons mistress snapped.

Neji squinted again. He felt all the eyes go to him. How dare she put him in the situation. He didn't care anymore. He walked away from all of it. As soon as he stormed far enoughm, he broke into a run.

"Neji! Neji! Come back here!" Tenten shouted. It was no use. He was already gone. She turned her attention to Hinata and Sho, and assisted her friend to help Sho up.

"Ts-Tsukimi-san, how did this happen?" Hinata asked. She grasped her hand.

"I don't even know!" he moaned. Sho put his hand to his cheek. "I was trying to be friends with Neji-kun, and then he started hitting me for no reason! He could've at least told me directly he didn't like me! Ouch! My teeth feel as if they're going to fall off!" Indeed, his mouth was bleeding. "This is going to take weeks to recover."

"I'm very sorry," Tenten said. "I'll apologize in his place."

Her night was filled with melancholy. She couldn't help but just stare at Sho and the verge of crying, and Hinata attempting to apply medicine to him, assuring that it would be okay. She took off her hat and pulled her hair into her usual buns. What she wanted to do was leave, because she and Neji were over.

* * *

**Oooohhhh…. An intense ending! I'm sorry it's rather short. I'm bad at keeping balance. TBC!**

**Anyway. What season is this? Somewhere around summer going into fall. I WAS going to have Neji give Tenten his gloves, and her still having them in the end to the part where Neji leaves without them… but I didn't. I didn't want the story to be any more angsty and crackish. I would probably forget about them anyway. I have this story all planned out in my head, it's just….dialogue. I worry I'm not being to descriptive mostly.**

**Chaki~**


	4. Uncomfortable Silence

**Oh goodness. More mistakes I realized. Even the foul word, I accidentally misspelled it. I'm going to knock my head against a wall now.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Wroathe, who gave me motivation to write this next chapter, rather than procrastinating!**

**Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.  
**

* * *

It had nearly been half a week, and Tenten refused to train with Neji. There were days that Tenten spotted him in town, but she managed to ignore him with her best poker face. She felt as if it was already enough time for her to get over him. It pesky when Sakura and Ino exclaimed their, "But you guys were so cute!" remarks Of course, they didn't know the whole story. Yet, every morning, Tenten forced herself out of her bed to get ready for her four-in-the-morning practice she usually had with Neji, but it ultimately decreased her morale.

There was no way she was going to train with her other green, spandex-wearing teammates, since she felt as if their final self-punishments were meaningless, and she didn't want to run five hundred laps around Konoha on her hands. Instead, she trained with the closest person to Neji ability-wise - Hinata. Tenten had watched the two Hyuga cousins train with each other before, and the level Hinata was at with her Byakugan presentable. Unfortunately, the weapon's mistress had taken it too far with Hinata one morning, and nearly pierced her with her Twin Rising Dragons technique, which Neji was always able to repel. That resulted her lowering her own skill level to match her friend's. In that time, she almost managed to bring Hinata up to Neji's level.

Five days after the date incident, Tenten and Hinata finished a tiring workout and headed out to eat frozen yogurt as a treat in the shops at Konoha. The place was packed with families, so the two were the only two teenagers in the place. Tenten didn't like sweets as much as Hinata, so she settled with an orange-flavored yogurt drizzled in strawberry sauce. Her friend picked out a yellow-cake flavored yogurt and decorated it with sweet candy toppings. The moment between them had been silent above the constant chattering of children.

"I haven't heard from Tsukimi-san since that night," Hinata stared at her full yogurt cup. She looked up to meet her eyes with Tenten, filled with reluctance, and gave a smile to her.

"Hinata-chan, I'm really, really sorry," Tenten frowned and drew a large breath, and then she slumped further into her chair. "I have a loss of words on what to say. I'm just so sorry I pulled you into this."

They ate in another uncomfortable silence. The yogurt tasted funny to Tenten, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She decided just to not finish it.

"No, don't feel sorry," Hinata took a bite out of her froyo. "I'm sure Neji-nii-san didn't do it without a reason."

"What?" Tenten leaned forward to hear Hinata out.

"Well, Tsukimi-san was rather rude the other day…"

'_No kidding.'_

"But Neji-nii-san was really trying to be patient with him. There must be reason for…. What happened."

"A reason? What reason?" Tenten retorted as she threw her head to the side. "His behavior really was unacceptable! I can't believe him. He just does what he pleases." The truth was Tenten didn't want to believe her. It was way too late to go back to Neji. If she did, how was she going to face him anyway? It wasn't her that was going to apologize for terrorizing Tsukimi Sho's face. Why should she be the one to admit guilt, when she barely did anything?

"What are you going to do?"

"On my honor, I will get an apology from him," she stated and picked up her yogurt cup, and began to devour it.

* * *

Neji had been more frequently hanging around the other boys in the Konoha 11. It was weird to be around them, since he was normally with Tenten the majority of his free time. When he was around his younger friends, he had so little to say, since a lot of them were so outspoken. They were all eating Ichiraku Ramen for lunch, and all of the seats were occupied by Naruto, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, and himself. As the boys were absorbed in their loquacious conversation about a subject Neji wasn't overhearing, Neji bore his eyes on the filled ramen bowl that annoying blonde boy ordered for him, but insisted that the lazy, troublesome one would pay.

Ordinarily, he and Tenten ate lunch at the training grounds. Since he was possessed whenever it came to a stove (or cooking food in general), Tenten would bring simple bento boxes for the both of them to eat. They would converse with each other about the latest events in their life, and it was also a moment in time where Neji had gotten the guts to lean over and kiss Tenten and confess his love.

In the days he didn't train with her, he endured crazy training with Lee and Gai-sensei. It came to point where the two forced Neji to stand on a tree branch upside down for nearly two hours. Neji passed out that day.

"Oi! Neji! Are you going to eat your ramen at all?" Naruto called to him.

"Nope, Naruto," Kiba said. "He's in deep thought about breaking up with his girlfriend." He gave him a sharp glare. "Poor Tenten."

"WHAT?" Lee, who was sitting next to Neji, stood up suddenly. "YOU BROKE OUR PRECIOUS FLOWER'S HEART? HOW DARE YOU NEJI-KUN! I SHALL GO COMFORT OUR TEAMMATE."

Neji jerked his head, rather irritated. He pulled Lee down to his sit before he ran off. "I didn't break up with her. She ended things with me."

Every guy leaned to hear, except Shino and Shikamaru.

"That doesn't sound like Tenten at all," Choji slurped his ramen.

"What on earth did you do?" Naruto curiously asked.

"Hn."

"Perhaps," Sai started with a smile. "You came on too strong. You pressured her into sex, but she didn't want to do it, but you kept on insisting, pushing her towards it. It ultimately resulted her to end her relationship with you because she was so pressured."

All the guys turned to Sai and gave him an incredulous stare. Then they turned to Neji. They all nodded in agreement.

"Yup. That's probably it! That's the most correct theory I've heard yet!"

"How could you Neji? You know too well that we're too young to be losing our virginity!"

"NEJI-KUN… I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT!"

"Poor Tenten!"

"Gosh, I never knew were that type of person Hyuga!"

"You guys are so troublesome," Shikamaru ended the disturbing comments.

Neji was even more irritated. How did it come to this? "Hn," was his reply to everyone. "That's not true. None of it is."

There were steady footsteps from behind them. Neji already knew who it was.

"Oi! Hey Tenten. What's up?" Kiba waved to her.

All the guys turned around, except for Neji. He began to eat his ramen as if nothing was going on.

Without a sense of hesitance, Tenten firmly said, "I just want to tell Neji something. Please give him my messege."

"Uhhh, Tenten, Neji is right there," Naruto pointed to the stoic Hyuga.

Lee bumped Neji's shoulder. "Neji! Listen to Tenten! She has something to tell you!"

Neji finished his noodle and sat straight up, but he didn't turn to her. "I don't have anything to say, so just tell her she can just say whatever she wants."

"Just pass it on Tenten," Shikamaru muttered. "You won't get through with him."

Untrue. Tenten was the only one who was able to have a normal conversation with Neji.

"Ask him what country's courtesy is hitting someone without a reason and not forgiving?" her voice didn't a bit of remorse.

"Oi, Hyuga!" Kiba said with his mouth full. "What trouble did you go through this time?

"She asked you what country courtesy is that," Choji leaned in.

"Tell her that my fist is a waste on the guy," Neji ate again.

All the boys turned to Tenten, to see her crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Tenten! Our Neji said it was a waste! How much longer do we have to do this?" Lee asked.

"Hey," Shikamaru put his elbow on the table and locked his hands together. He rested his chin on them. "What's wrong with you two? This is all too troublesome."

Tenten ignored him all of their comments. She stared right at Neji. "Please let him listen well, because this is the last time I'm going to say this."

Everyone turned a little bit away from her.

"Because of his arrogant fist, Hinata-chan is sad. If he doesn't apologize, then it really will be the end."

Neji crossed his arms. "A 'Thank You' wouldn't even be enough for getting rid of trash like that. Tell her I won't do it, even if I die and do whatever she wants."

"Neji!" everyone gasped at once.

The bun haired girl raised her chin a bit. "I got it Hyuga Neji. Hey, get this. Of course things like this fit you. It was impossible for you to match someone's level, and get along with others. I don't see why Hinata-chan has to suffer when she as at no fault! She shouldn't be punished for that!"

At that point, the younger boys were no longer in the situation. An absence of sound came over the Ichiraku Ramen shop, except for Tenten's heavy breathing.

"Hyuga Neji. Don't act like you know me anymore."

"TENTEN!" Lee stood up.

"Hey, seriously guys, what's going on between you two?" Shikamaru added.

Tenten drew in one last breathe. "Sorry for interrupting your lunch. You can excuse me now," she calmly strolled away.

More silence.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto called to him. "Aren't you going to go after her? Are you just going to let her go?"

"Seriously. What did you do this time?"

At that point, Neji was angry. He disregarded their comments, and he stood up. He slammed money down on the table, and turned away. "Hn," he said as he walked from the shop.

* * *

As Tenten walked more and more, the more tears began to flow. She sniffled and sneezed, and she broke into a run. She ran to the training field where she was always with Neji. She stayed there for a quite a while, and looked at the targets. There wasn't a whole punctured anywhere else in the target except the center. She took a kunai from her back pocket and twirled the handle in her hand, and attempted to aim it at the target.

She missed. Instead, she completely missed.

The brunette girl continued to throw more kunais and shurikans at the single target, but she continuously overlooked the the goal.

Eventually she dropped to the ground and cried. She sat there on her feet and knees, and sneezed and cried.

"Tenten-san!" she heard a voice.

"Sh-Sh-Shikamaru" she sniffed.

Her younger friend sat next to her. "It's not like you to be like this? You okay?"

It was weird. Although Shikamaru was Tenten's friend, they never talked like this, unless it was about mission plans. She knew well he had Temari, the kunoichi from Suna as his girlfriend. She wouldn't look at the the lazy genius whose eyes where close, and it looked as if he was sleeping.

Tenten wiped her tears. "If we're going to talk about Neji, then I'm not going to say anything."

"Sorry, but I didn't say anything about Neji."

She sneezed. "If he did something wrong to me, I would just be angry with him. Considering this it's about Hinata-chan, I can't."

"Are we talking about him now?" Shikamaru looked to the clouds.

"Anyway, I'm not going to be the one that will forgive him. What if you break up? Then how will I face him?"

_Hic._

"Didn't you say you weren't going to speak to him?"

"Shikamaru!"

"Here," Shikamaru took a paper bag out of her pocket. "How troublesome. You're catching a cold. Here's some medicine from my dad. I always carry around with me just in case. It's made from deer antlers."

Tenten took the bag and just held it in her hand.

"You know, when a guy is with a girl he likes, there isn't a thing as 'Just because.' There'll be reason."

"Huh?" the weapons kunoichi sniffed again.

"Believe me Tenten, I know what I'm talking about," Shikamaru gave her smile. He got up on her feet and left Tenten to herself.

* * *

**Was that enjoyable? Or did you hate it?**

**There's more to come. Originally, I was going to have Hinata come again and talk to Tenten, but then I decided Shikamaru was the best choice. I didn't want it look like they were having a moment, so I threw in the Temari relationship thingy, because I support ShikaTema!**

**I don't think I'm going to add Sakura or Ino in this story, because I can't exactly fit them in here. Also, there's going to be another OC. Her part isn't going to be very large. Actually, I don't think the chapter itself is going to be long.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Chaki~**


	5. Nothing but the Truth

**Happy Thanksgiving you guys! Here's another chapter for you!**

* * *

Tenten met Hinata again in a week later. The weather was a bit cooler, forcing her to clothe heavily. The two walked around town, observing the sweet shop. Moon cakes were displayed among the window, along with the chocolate strawberries.

"Ew," Tenten wrinkled her nose. "That looks disgusting. Strawberries and chocolate don't mix."

"Perhaps the strawberries are sweet. They're not always sour."

She chuckled. She wasn't fond of chocolate. She couldn't stand its sugary taste, and made her want to puke. It was the only flavor she hated. During Valentine's Day, many admirers showered her with chocolate, and she immediately proceeded to give it to her younger friend, Choji. Other than loving a fruity flavor, she loved vanilla. She was a slave to the smell, along with the taste. Last year, Neji had prepared an ice cream cake decorated with fruit - himself.

The thought of Neji made her sick.

"So Hinata-chan, have you seen Sho yet?"

The Hyuga girl twiddled her fingers. "I last saw him that night. I walked him home that night after you left. He wouldn't look at me in the face. He told me 'Night,' and he left. I tried coming back every day, but, he won't answer me."

"Oh geez Hinata, it's not your fault!" the bunned girl murmured. She stomped her foot. "He's probably only embarrassed. We both know how Neji is when he's angry. C'mon Hinata! Let's go find him!"

She immediately grabbed a hold of Hinata's wrist and pulled her from the Moon cakes display. They shuffled through the crowds, and they even saw familiar faces. Tenten went on ahead to ignore them. For twenty minutes, the younger girl had no choice but to follow the determined kunoichi.

"Where exactly are we going Tenten-san?" she asked.

Tenten stopped. "It doesn't matter Hinata-chan! If Sho isn't going to answer the door to you, then we might as well look for him all over Konoha!"

"Actually, I'm kind of scared," murmured Hinata.

"Ugh. Are you just going to wait around for someone who hasn't contacted you for who knows how long?"

"It's been nearly two weeks."

"Hinata-chan! Let's go. Hmm. You said Sho trained over here somewhere, right?" Tenten kept her head turned towards Hinata. There wasn't much use in watching where she was going, since there weren't much people around. They reached the park after a minute of Tenten talking about what love should be like.

"Ts-Ts-Tsukimi-san," Hinata stated quietly. She was interrupting Tenten's lecture. Her eyes weren't on her older friend anymore, but across the park, not too far away.

"You see him? Where?" Tenten turned to look. "He shouldn't be too far since you didn't have to use your Bya-"

There was another girl. Another girl with Sho. She was strikingly beautiful. Her hair was tied into a small bun, and her black bangs were shifted to the side of her left face. She was a considerably appropriate body shape, and she wore a long, stylish, pink coat and black tights. The girl and Sho didn't seem very close though. They weren't linked by arms or hands or anything. They were just walking.

The two girls walked with them a close distance, enough to hear their conversation.

"Hey Miho, y'know that Chunin girl I was dating out of boredom?"

The girl nodded her head.

"I went on a double date with her, and the guy turned out be the Hyuga Neji."

"Oh? Hyuga Neji? You should introduce me to him!" Miho clasped her hands together.

Since Hinata and Tenten were away from the two, their pathway started to go up a ramp. They watched from above.

"Really? Psh, give it up. Even though that guy has money, he has a low taste in girls. That girl of his, she has a face of a kid. Both of those girls, they're both mush."

"Mush?"

"Well, they're both Chunin. They're not even that strong."

"What?" Miho looked surprised. "And that girl's boyfriend is Hyuga Neji?"

"Yeah."

"Well? Is she even pretty?"

"Pretty?" Sho scoffed. "Ok, well I said I would introduce him to pretty girl like you, but all of a sudden, he starts throwing punches for no reason!"

* * *

_The night of the fight..._

_(Neji's POV)_

Neji followed Sho without a noise. In fact they didn't even make it to the tea shop. They were just not within the area of the fountain. Neji went on ahead to go to the tea shop, but Sho grabbed his arm. The stood for a while, unknowing what Sho's intentions were.

"Hey!" a voice called. "Hey Sho!"

The two turned. Neji had never seen him before, but he could tell he was a ninja, since he was wearing a flak jacket.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" The man patted him on the back.

"Oh, just nothing. I'm babysitting a bunch of kids."

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Oh," the guy looked a bit disappointed. "Hey! I'm going to a club! You and your friend here can come! I was invited by some pretty hot girls earlier."

"Really," Sho's face lifted. He turned to Neji, and he turned back. "Go on ahead, wait for me. I'll make sure Neji-kun agrees to this."

The guy nodded and hurried in his direction.

Sho smiled to himself. He turned to Neji with a bigger smile, and patted him on the back. "Ahh, Neji-kun. Let's have a man-to-man talk now. So let's be honest as guys now. That girl of yours, Ten or whatever, she's not it is she? Hey, does she have something on you?"

"What?" Neji turned to him.

"Does that little child have some money? Just with one look, I think that you, Neji-kun, could do better."

Neji's voice turned monotone. "What are you trying to say?"

"Let's ditch, and go to the club that guy was just talking about. I pretty sure there'll be pretty fine girls there that can't even compare to the those stanky girls-"

The angry white-eyed prodigy kicked him in the stomach to the floor. He didn't mutter a word.

"H-hey! What's wrong with you?" Sho whimpered.

Neji furiously trudged to the pitiful man and stomped on him repeatedly. He gave a punch on his cheek, and sat on him astride. He grabbed the collar of his shirt. "If you ever call my girlfriend a child or anything like that," Neji breathed heavily. "I'll make sure you'll never eat barbeque with that mouth ever again! Understand?" He threw another punch. He threw more and more.

* * *

"Tch," Sho sighed. His eyes wandered a bit from Miho. He eyes came alive again when he spotted Tenten and Hinata looking at him. Tenten was resting on the elevated wall, just staring at them from below. She wasn't looking at him in amusement though.

"Hey. Sho. Is this true?"

"You guys..." he started.

"I asked if it was true," Tenten leaned her head forward. Hinata had a panicked look on her face.

"What are you going to do if it is true?" Sho said smugly.

Miho tilted her head a bit to see the two friends. "Sho-kun, who are they? Do you know them?"

"Hmmph. At my level, do you think I know them?"

"Tsukimi-san," Hinata piped up.

Tenten lifted her chin. "What's your reason for not contacting Hinata-chan?"

"My reason? Ok, fine. Tch. For you guys, do you always have to be told inelegantly to know whether something is shit or bean paste?" He turned his attention to Hinata. "Hey you, ugly girl."

The blue-haired Hyuga gasped. Her anxious eyes couldn't help but look at her fingered twiddling around.

"Geez, stop coming to my door! What are you, a stalker? I wasn't able to go outside for a while because of you! You're a total nuisance! A nuisance."

"YOU!" Tenten hollered. She jumped over the tall wall, and landed easily on her feet once she came to the ground. She readied herself in a position, and grabbed a kunai from her pocket. In one swift action, she aimed the kunai at Sho, and threw it. Of course, she didn't want to directly kill him, but the flying tool caught the collar of Sho's shirt, and attached him to a tree. Incensed, she girl ran to him, past Miho, and threw a roundhouse kick at Sho's face. She took the kunai out, and punched him to the ground. She put her foot on his chest. He made an attempt to grab it.

"Let go!" she demanded. "One is for Hinata-chan, and one is for my boyfriend!" She leaned in intimidating. Sho cover his face. "You are SO dead if you ever appear in front of Hinata-chan ever again! Got it?" She turned to the girl, cowering right next to the boy pinned to the floor. "And who are you? GO HOME!" She took her foot off him, and walked back to Hinata.

* * *

The two came to the fountain. It wasn't as beautiful as it was at night, but Hinata and Tenten sat at the ledge of the bowl.

"UGH! That jerk!" Tenten fumed.

Hinata had remained calm. "But still, what a relief."

Tenten frowned. "What is?"

"Now you know that Neji-nii-san isn't a bad person."

Silence. Tenten hugged Hinata. "Hinata-chan~"

"Hey, I'm fine, I'm serious, " Hinata didn't hug her back. "Now, you go."

The weapons mistress looked up. "To where?"

"You have to apologize to Neji-nii-san."

Tenten rolled her eyes. She let go of Hinata and rested her arms on her legs. "That's just..." her voice trailed off.

"Please Tenten-san, say you're sorry. I think that's the only way I'll feel better."

Tenten inhaled. "Will be alright by yourself?"

"Of course," Hinata smiled. "I said don't worry." She patted her older friend's back. "Hurry and go."

"Oh Hinata-chan," Tenten embraced her friend once again, and this time Hinata hugged her back. She smiled ear to ear. "I'll tell you what happens," she stated. She got off the fountain ledge, and ran from the fountain.

* * *

**I wanted to finish this in a day or so. =_=**

**I don't have much to say... I was going to have a "Neji-and-the-Boys" scene put in here, but I'm tired and too lazy, so it'll be in the next chapter. Thank you for reading!**

**Chaki~**


	6. Apology Accepted?

**Wow. I find that this is going longer than I expected…! Wow! I was kind of debating on this… putting this next scene into this… I wanted it to be all NejiTen, but I guess NaruHina can fit in. I guess. Also, I was rereading, and I thought to myself, would this universe have claw machines? Let's pretend. And, who thinks that claw machines are frustrating? –raises hand- Oh well. I hope you enjoy the story so far!**

**This chapter is gonna be a bit sappy in the beginning….**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

After thirty minutes of watching lovely people come by her at the fountain, tossing coins into the fountain, Hinata felt great remorse. Not for the sake of Neji and Tenten, but she felt selfish, pitying herself for having such a fragile love life. She shivered, and she felt her cheeks warming up. Since there were so many people around, she lifted herself from the fountain's ledge and walked into town.

Step by step, she felt unsteady. She sniffed, in hoped that things will get better to her two friends and herself. Why had she agreed to this? Perhaps she was losing faith in her love of the blond Jinchuuriki coming true. She had preoccupied her whole life in this guy, maybe this new guy would've made her fall in love all over again.

Wait, maybe this was all her fault that Neji and Tenten were fighting. She shouldn't have talked to that boy in the first place. She should've ended the date the moment he insulted her older cousin.

But never again.

She felt as if her heart would never heal.

_Hic.

* * *

_

Naruto stretched his arms in the air.

"Boy! I'm hungry!" he exclaimed out loud. He gleefully waved his Ichiraku Ramen coupons around, in want of the Old Man's famous noodles. He was just finished with an intense training with Sai and Sakura. They all parted ways, Sakura going to go hang out with Ino. He and Sai headed to the stand, but Naruto had left his coupons back at his home.

He shoved his coupons into his pocket. He stared straight ahead, and he saw a dark head sticking out in the crowd. He leaned his head to the left, and saw Hyuga Hinata walking rather slow, greatly shifting her weight each side to every step she took. Her head hung, her blue, raven hair covering her face. She looked as if she was on the verge of fainting.

'_She seems okay!_' Naruto thought. The happy, orange wearing boy continued on his way. He kept a normal speed, not passing Hinata. Although his thoughts were on ramen, he glanced over to Hinata. She seemed to be decreasing her pace. Hinata walked around the corner. Curiously, not thinking about ramen anymore, he followed her. She came in front of a store's steps, and dropped on them. He head still hung low. He could hear her breathe heavily.

He argued with himself whether or not he should talk to her. He recalled earlier in the week, how Neji and Tenten were publically fighting. She did mention Hinata's name.

"…_I don't see why Hinata-chan has to suffer when she as at no fault!..."_

She was suffering?

He folded his arms behind his head. Reluctantly, he walked up to her. "Hey Hinata! Fancy seeing you here!"

Hinata looked up. She looked as if tears were about to burst.

"Naruto-kun," she mumbled.

"Hmm, Hinata? Aren't you past the age of crying in the middle of the street?" he joked. He gave her a large smile. Her purple eyes didn't stir from him, and they looked a little bit billowy. It didn't seem to comfort her.

"Umm, once in a while, girls have the misunderstanding that they look pretty when they cry. But it really isn't."

Hinata looked at him with puffy eyes, and turned to look at the stairs she was sitting on. She began to weep emphatically.

"H-H-H-Hinata?" Naruto looked shocked. There he stood, in front of a crying girl. Bystanders walked by, look from Hinata to the guy. "_N-no, it's not me_," he tried mouthing to the people.

"Hinata, Hinata! Please, please stop," he pleaded. He turned around and tried smiling at the people watching. More and more people came to give him looks. "I didn't do anything," he said quietly, panicking.

_Hic._

She sobbed even louder.

He put his palms together. "Hinata, please! Hinata," his voice grew softer.

* * *

Somehow, Neji was with the boys again at Ichiraku Ramen. As much as he hated eating with them, he had nowhere else to eat. He would eat alone at the training ground, but since he couldn't cook his own meal, he came to Ichiraku Ramen with Lee. His green teammate always insisted on eating with him since they now trained together with Gai-sensei.

Despite being at the popular ramen stand, the annoying, blonde shinobi was nowhere in sight. Deciding to enjoy the moment while it lasted, Neji began to eat his ramen.

"Hey Neji!" Inuzuka called. "Have you got back together?"

"Hn," Neji sat up. He began coldly, "What do you mean back together? She can beg to me on all fours, and I won't even blink an eye."

All the boys sighed.

"Let's hear what happened, honestly. I highly doubt you did anything good either," Shikamaru murmered.

"Why don't you think I did anything good? I went on a double or triple date or whatever with her, ate barbeque for her, and then I got rid of that asshole that did more harm than good. All I did were good things.

"Then… you're not going to see her even if she comes herself?" Choji asked, looking from side to side.

"Like I said, I'm not going to let things go easily this time."

Everyone looked at him sadly. They all turned to look behind him.

"It's no use, Tenten," Kiba said. "You should just go."

Neji sat up even straighter. He jerked his head around. He saw Tenten, not angry, but he could tell in her eyes that she was feeling guilty. Her hands were behind her back and her lips were tightly pursed.

"H-hey, when did you get here?"

The girl lowered her head, but she still looked him in his white eyes. "I didn't realize you were so mad. I was thinking about myself the whole time. I'm sorry. I'll just go." She began to walk away.

"Hey!" Neji shot up as fast as a shurikan being thrown. "Just go? Go where?" He came next to her. "Since you came, you have to tell me why now. You can't just walk in and walk out!"

Tenten looked in his eyes. "Neji," she paused and quickly looked away. "Please accept my apology!" she said loudly and held out an apple.

The prodigy looked at the basket in awe. He took the fruit, and threw it to the dining table of the ramen stand. It landed in the middle of all the boys. He crossed his arms. "If an apology can solve everything, why would there be laws, and-"

"Why would there be shinobi?" Tenten finished his sentence.

"You know well," Neji stated, and looked off to the side.

"What am I supposed to do?" Tenten shifted her shoulders.

Neji thought for a while. Tenten was willing to do anything. "Three wishes. Give me three wishes."

"HOW CHEAP NEJI!" Lee bellowed.

Neji ignored him.

"Three wishes?"

'"Then I'll accept your apology."

Tenten scrunched her eyebrows and turned to him. She exploded. "What do you mean three-" she stopped. She changed her tone. "That many?"

Neji chuckled. He turned. "Guys, don't you think it's bad to go against Hyuga Neji?"

The younger friends looked at eachother.

"Not really."

"You think you're superior Hyuga?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It must be pretty immense then."

"A-alright. I'll just do as you please," Tenten grinded her teeth. "But you have to say it in one minute." She said that last part quickly. "Ready go!"

"W-wait! You can't do that!" Neji cried. "Where does something like that come from?"

"What do you mean where? I'm doing it right here!" Tenten exclaimed. Her counting was fast and muffled. "...four-five-six-seven-eight-nine-ten-eleven-twelve-thirteen-fourteen-fifteen-sixteen-seventeen-eighteen-nineteen-twenty-twentyone..."

"Hey! Stop," Neji pointed at her as if he was a commander. Her counting wasn't a minute, more like half a minute. He turned to the other guys, and saw them smiling in amusement. "You, sit!"

She sat down. "...thirtyfour-thirtyfive-thirtysix…."

"Hey! Stop! Stand up!"

Tenten took a breath and stood up. "Ah, there's one left. Fifty-fiftyone-fiftytwo-fiftythree-fiftyfour-"

"STOP!"

She stopped.

"Say…Say… Neji-kun, I was wrong," he stated roughly. Some "Oooohhhh's!" came from the other guys witnessing the moment. "Say it cutely too," he added. He smiled smugly. _A way to tease her_. "Say it."

She blinked. There was no way she was doing that. She looked away, but her eyes where still on him.

"Did you hear me? Say it once. 'Neji-kun, I was wrong.'"

The Chunin kunoichi did a nervous, fake snicker. "Neji…"

"Hey, did you see what Hinata-sama did? Now, say it after me. 'Neji-kun,'" he tilted his head. "'I was wrong.'"

Now Tenten was completely looking away from him. "Mmmmmmmmm…" she apprehensively chuckled. "AH!" she blurted out. "I CAN'T DO IT! I WON'T!"

Neji jumped back, along with the other guys.

"Whether you accept it or not, just do whatever you want! I can't, I can't, I can't!" she stormed away from Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey-Hey! Tenten, where are you going?"

Eventually, the guys were left alone. Laughter erupted from all the guys. Neji stood alone.

"That's why when she apologized, you should've accepted it!" Kiba smiled as he threw Tenten's apple up and down.

"Give that to me!" Neji lunged forward to Inuzuka.

Kiba threw it to Shikamaru, and the lazy Nara took a bite out of the apple. He high-fived Choji, who was nearby.

"Hey! How can you eat that? I was given this as an apology!" he snatched the apple out of Shikamaru's hand. He looked at the apple. He should've just accepted that apology. He took a bite out of the apple too.

* * *

**Apology fruit! At least, that's what I often do when I apologize to someone...  
**

**Hehe~ that three wishes part was pretty random. I really didn't want this to be the ending! That's why I'm extending the story! Really, is it romantic to apologize to the one you love in front of seriously nosy people? NO. As for Hinata and Naruto... hmm... I don't know what to say. They're really cute. Also while Hinata was crying... I didn't want to put, "She sobbed, 'Wahhh... wahhh!" That kind of sentence would make someone look childish...  
**

**-laughs- Making Neji say that and all! Poor Tenten. The thing I like about this fic, is you probably won't be able to write the lead female's character like this if you had Sakura or Ino or Hinata in this kind of love life... maybe Sakura, but I'm not sure, the guy part wouldn't fit with her, depending on who you use..  
**

**If you have any questions, review or message me please! Please excuse my grammar mistakes! I swear, I hit my head against a wall when I find one after I publish it!  
**

**Chaki~  
**


End file.
